Je l'aime mais ça ne suffit pas
by Haldira
Summary: -Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Camus - Je ne l'aime p... - Il leva la main pour me signifier de me taire - L'audience est terminée...


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens... etc... etc...

Pairing : Camus - Milo

NTA : Encore une fois, il s'agit d'une death fic ou l'un des personnages meurt à la fin. J'étais partie sur un happy end, mais comme je n'arrive pas à les faire et bien... autant écrire ce que je fais le mieux.

* * *

Je l'aime, c'est terrible mais je l'aime. J'avais eu cette révélation il y a peu. Mon Maître aurait eu honte de moi. Un Saint des Glaces ne doit pas aimer, ne doit pas avoir de sentiments et encore moins les montrer.

Ne pas les montrer je savais faire, j'avais toujours su faire, mais depuis que j'avais regardé la vérité en face, il m'était de plus en plus difficile de rester de marbre devant lui et devant ses frasques.

Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, il me considérait plus que le péquin moyen c'est sur, il m'appréciait tout au plus. Je ne l'indifférais pas comme j'indifférais les autres dirons-nous. C'était terrible, comment en étais-je arrivé à l'aimer. Nous sommes des opposés, ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Enfin moi j'étais attiré comme un papillon de nuit par une lumière. Il était plus qu'une simple lumière, il était le feu, brûlant, hypnotique, destructeur. Mais il était aussi purifiant, telle la lande que l'on brûle avant que de nouvelles fleurs repoussent plus belle que les précédentes.

Il représentait tout cela pour moi. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je passais beaucoup de temps à l'observer, à apprendre son mode de vie, à engranger le moindre petit détail régissant sa personnalité. Sa manie de faire onduler sa crinière au gré de sa démarche, le dard du scorpion qu'il faisait sortir du bout de son index et qu'il mordillait quand il réfléchissait. J'avais appris aussi qu'il était un être cultivé avec une bibliothèque éclectique… qui l'eu cru… certainement pas moi.

Bien évidemment il était roi en matière de séduction, manipulation, charme, tout le monde était à ses pieds, il ne laissait personne indifférent, on l'appréciait ou on le détestait. Il se battait pour cette place avec le Saint du Lion, cela faisait beaucoup rire son frère d'ailleurs. J'avais beau vouloir être extérieur à tout cela, je n'en restais pas moins spectateur et fervent supporter de l'insecte.

Je n'étais pas réellement sur que mon voisin directe soi dupe de mes dires, j'avais beau feindre l'indifférence la plus totale, mes yeux parlaient pour moi disait-il. J'avais de plus en plus envie de friture ces temps si. Et pour être totalement honnête, la biquette d'en dessous se doutait aussi de quelque chose. Ô monde cruel, pourquoi fallait-il que des personnes s'intéressaient à ma vie, pile au moment ou une brèche apparaissait dans la glace, alors qu'auparavant tout le monde n'en n'avait que faire.

Étonnamment, celui qui lâcha la bombe ne fut pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Mü prit d'une inquiétude soudaine pour ma personne (mais qu'il se mêle de sa vie à la fin !), demanda lors de notre derniers conseil si l'homme que je fixais m'avait fait quelque chose. Je répondis que non, il insista en disant que je le fixais de façon étrange. Le taureau rajouta même, en plaisantant, que je devais être en train de fantasmer et que le bélier avait bien fait de m'interrompre avant que je ne me mette à baver. En plus d'être vexé de m'être fait surprendre, je n'aimais pas ses insinuations (même si elles étaient on ne peu plus criante de vérité), j'avais une réputation à maintenir. De ce fait, je me levai, lâcha une bride de cosmos glacé dans la pièce avant de tourner les talons en lançant à la ronde « _la connerie c'est comme le rhume ça se soigne_ », le tout en français.

Seuls les ricanements de Saga et Shion, respectivement ancien Grand Pope usurpateur dans l'âme et Grand Pope actuel, m'avait fait comprendre qu'ils avaient comprit. Évidemment de part leurs fonctions ils se devaient de parler couramment la langue des chevaliers qu'ils avaient sous leurs ordres, même si la langue courante ici était le japonais. Aller comprendre… alors que pour le reste de la planète, la langue universelle était l'anglais. Nous avions toujours été à part, encore une fois nous ne faisions pas exception à la règle. Pour ma part, je parlais le Français, l'Anglais, le Japonais et le Russe. J'avais toujours détesté le Grec mais peut être allais-je revoir ma position.

Petite vengeance personnelle, je me permis de laisser une plaque de glace aussi transparente qu'un miroir à l'entrée et à la sortie de mon temple, histoire bien faire comprendre mon mécontentement. C'était puéril certes, mais bien peu par rapport à ce qu'avait fait Mü, de mon point de vue. Évidemment, mon départ n'avait fait que renforcer ses dires et je me doutais bien que la rumeur allait se répandre plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre et qu'il allait en profiter. Finalement tout Saint de Glace que j'étais, j'en restais un homme capable d'éprouver des choses et je m'en voulais terriblement pour cela.

Aux grands bruits et aux jurons entendus à l'entrée de mon temple, j'en déduisis que ma petite vengeance avait fait son effet, de même que la seconde vague à la sortie. J'en affichais, bien planqué à l'intérieur de mon appartement à l'abri de toute vue extérieure, un sourire sardonique et me permit un petit rire. Tellement concentré sur les bruits étouffés de mes « camarades », je ne m'apercevais pas de la présence de ma Némésis, adossé au chambranle de ma porte d'entrée. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas annoncé et était entré sans mon autorisation.

_- Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, rire je veux dire, pas la glace, ça fait mal et les armures en ont prit un coup, Mü n'est pas prêt de te la pardonner celle-là._

Lentement, je tournais mon visage dans sa direction, mon rire se bloqua tout comme mon sourire qui se fana. Que faisait-il là, venait-il m'humilier comme il se doit ? Je ne pouvais le supporter. Je détournais mon regard et alla me poster à la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur préférant le spectacle insipide de la lande à la merveille que j'avais dans mon salon. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque, j'attendais simplement qu'il daigne partir et ainsi retourner à ma souffrance d'un amour inavoué et à sens unique. Seulement, tout feu, tout flamme qu'il était, il en décida autrement.

Claquant la porte derrière lui, je tournais mon regard dans la direction de celle-ci, croyant bien naïvement qu'il était parti. Mais non, il était bien là, étincelant dans son armure d'or, son casque à la main, les pinces sur ses avants bras, le dard touchant le sol. Il était magnifique de prestance, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux.

_- Alors comme ça, je te plais_

_- Sottises_ – dis-je baissant les yeux, trouvant tout à coup mon carrelage fascinant. J'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent face à son premier amour.

Un bruit de pas, de l'or sous mes yeux, un doigt sous mon menton, l'azur de ses prunelles, il était face à moi, me scrutant, sondant mon âme, je me perdis.

_- Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une affirmation mais tu peux réitérer ta réponse en me regardant dans les yeux._

Le regarder dans les yeux ne me posait pas de problème, mon seul ennui à l'instant présent était ma respiration qui était bloquée quelque part entre ma gorge et mon plexus solaire. J'étais fasciné, hypnotisé, la chaleur que procurait son doigt sur mon visage me donnais envie d'un contact plus prononcé, mais je ne pouvais me laisser aller.

_- Je…_ - non, je n'arrivais à rien en sa présence, même faire une phrase complète était impossible, un comble pour moi qui me targuais d'être le chevalier le plus érudit.

Un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres, des étincelles que je ne savais pas interpréter dans son regard, il poursuivit son jeu, il était le chasseur, j'étais une proie bien facile et faible en sa présence. La glace ne peut résister au feu.

_- Tu ?_

A ce moment là, je bénissais la personne qui venait de défoncer ma porte d'entrée, du coup, sans aucune excuse valable, je pus détourner les yeux et accueillir comme il se devait l'opportun mais ne pu le faire quand je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Shion lui-même, un air furieux sur le visage. Il congédia mon frère d'arme avant de commencer un sermon sur la fierté, les responsabilités, la vengeance et je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Juste avant de sortir de la maison, mon vis-à-vis m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille « la chasse est ouverte ». Je restais donc plongé dans mes pensées, repensant à son souffle chaud contre moi, sa voix envoutante et sensuelle douce comme le miel qui coule au fond de la gorge, ses quelques mots… il avait bien comprit, il avait même décidé de faire de moi sa prochaine victime, j'aurai été plus que ravi d'être consentant à la chose si je n'avais pas un enseignement contraire derrière moi et une réputation à préserver. Le constat est terrible, moi Camus du Verseau, j'étais amoureux de Milo du Scorpion, amoureux comme seul les êtres sensibles, cultivés et innocent pouvaient l'être, m'imaginant des scénarios à l'eau de rose, tout le contraire de la réalité en somme. Voilà qu'après la guerre sainte, nos résurrections, je me retrouvais à faire ma crise d'adolescence comme un gamin de 14 ans face à son premier amour.

_- C'est ainsi que nous avons décidés que tu allais emménager chez Milo _– me dit Shion le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Emménager chez Milo, chez Milo… Milo » - lentement mais surement ses paroles faisait chemin dans mon cerveau avant d'atteindre la compréhension.

_- Quoi ? QUOI ?_ – m'écriai-je face à mon supérieur.

_- C'est un fait, tu ne m'écoutes pas._

_- Heu… non Grand Pope _– avouai-je baissant le museau et rougissant tel le homard dans sa casserole.

Mon Maître m'avait appris qu'il fallait toujours dire la vérité au Grand Pope, quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais je n'avais failli à cette leçon, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Que j'aie eu l'audace d'hausser le ton sur lui me remplissait de honte, alors si en plus je devais lui mentir. Et puis les corrections de Shion étaient rares mais atteignaient toujours leurs but… cuisante leçon dont je me souvenais encore.

_- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Grand Pope –_ disais-je en m'agenouillant devant lui – _ceci ne se reproduira plus, j'assume l'entière conséquence de mes actes et accepte toute punition en découlant._

Si à l'instant même il me demandait de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, je le ferai sans hésitation. Honte était un mot faible face à ce que j'éprouvais à l'instant présent. Je n'étais pas comme ça et laisser un sentiment inopportun prendre une si grande place dans ma vie était inadmissible.

_- Puis-je partir en Sibérie _– lui demandais-je au bord des larmes.

Décidément je ne me comprenais plus, je passais d'un sentiment à un autre tous plus exacerbés les uns que les autres. J'avais besoin de faire le point, de me retrouver. Trop de choses se passaient en moi. La vie, la mort, l'amour, la haine, la collectivité. J'avais besoin de solitude, de me retrouver.

Je me relevais suite à l'injonction silencieuse de l'Atlante et de la pression sur mon bras. Je gardais la tête baissé tel l'enfant pris en faute. Il fallait qu'il m'autorise à partir et vite, je ne pourrais retenir mes larmes longtemps, ma fierté avait suffisamment été mise à mal aujourd'hui, même si je n'étais plus à ça prêt.

_- Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Camus, mais effectivement tu as besoin de prendre le large quelques temps. Ces… enfantillages ne te ressemblent pas. Je te conseille de prendre les bonnes décisions pour l'avenir, je ne saurais tolérer cela plus longtemps. Tu es un chevalier d'or qui plus es le chevalier du Verseau, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple et non d'agir sous une impulsion soudaine. Tu as une heure pour faire tes bagages et partir, dans 5 jours tu as une audience pour me rendre compte de tes réflexions et de ce qu'il en découlera. Nous nous organiserons différemment pour remplacer les tours que garde que tu es dans l'incapacité d'effectuer._

J'acquiesçais et le remerciais de sa clémence. Il tourna les talons et sortit me laissant seul avec ma douleur. Ça faisait mal, ça faisait très mal, non seulement j'étais faible mais dans l'incapacité d'assurer mes fonctions. Je ne méritais pas mon armure.

L'ôtant rapidement, je l'avais mise dans sa Box et la rangea à sa place au milieu du temple. Je faisais mes bagages, à peine plus d'une demie heure après la visite de Shion, j'entrai dans mon Isba en Sibérie, m'effondrant à même le sol, pleurant comme je n'avais plus pleuré depuis l'âge de 4 ans quand mon Maître m'avait dit que mes parents étaient mort et que désormais je n'avais plus que lui. Je n'avais pas pleuré à sa mort, comme il me l'avait apprit, un Saint de Glace, un véritable Saint n'a pas de sentiment ou alors il les enfoui si profondément sous la glace que personne ne peux les atteindre, de même qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas faire surface d'eux même.

* * *

Il avait bien fallu ces 5 jours d'isolements pour faire le point et redevenir moi-même. Je n'aurai pas été contre rempiler pour 5 jours de plus mais j'avais fait suffisamment de bêtises, avant mon départ, pour le restant de ma vie, je me devais d'aller voir le Grand Pope et assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Je m'étais imposé une épreuve supplémentaire à mon retour. Autant j'étais parti en me téléportant de mon temple en Sibérie, autant j'avais prévu pour le retour de monter une à une les marches des douze temples jusqu'à celui du Pope. Ma fierté encore une fois allait en prendre un coup, mais je devais le faire, j'étais au dessus de cela, j'étais plus fort que ça. J'étais de glace, froid, imperturbable, immuable, inatteignable.

Comme prévu, l'ascension de fut pas des plus facile, chaque propriétaire me regardant étrangement, certains le regard interrogateur, d'autre moqueur, empli de pitié. Oui, moi, Camus du Verseau m'étais fait congédier du Sanctuaire pendant 5 jours, un comble, une honte, une première dans l'histoire de ma constellation. Après un suicide, une trahison… il ne manquait plus que ça à rajouter à mon curriculum vitae.

Une fois à mon temple, je posais mon sac derrière une colonne et me rendit à mon audience. J'étais reçu rapidement et Shion avait pu constater mon « retour à la normale ». L'entrevue se passa bien, mieux que je ne l'avais espéré, mon nouvel emploi du temps entre les mains, je constatais que je faisais équipe avec le Scorpion un jour sur deux, me demandant si c'est une blague, je me retournais vers mon supérieur, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire sardonique avant de me dire

_ - L'amour n'est pas une mauvaise chose Camus, mais ça ne doit pas te faire tourner la tête et te faire oublier le reste._

_- Je n'aime p..._

Il leva la main pour me signifier de me taire.

_- L'audience est terminée._

Reprenant contenance, je rentrais chez moi, défaisant mes bagages, appréhendant la journée du lendemain.

D'une manière générale, nos rondes se passaient bien. Je restais distant et ne le regardais pas. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me perdre encore une fois.

Il me semblait agacé et faisait souvent la conversation pour deux, je me contentais de monosyllabe. Sauf bien sur quand il s'agissait de donner un point de vue philosophique, je m'en donnais à cœur joie, mais cela ne dépassait pas les trois ou quatre phrases.

Un soir, à la fin de nos rondes, je voyais qu'il me suivait dans l'ascension des temples. Je le regardais haussant un sourcil, il se contenta d'un «_ je vais voir Shion, j'ai deux mots à lui dire_ ». Il semblait particulièrement contrarié mais me gratifia pourtant d'un sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Je me contentai de tourner la tête, empêchant d'une vague de froid bien senti de lui montrer la rougeur qui prenait place sur mes joues.

Il ne sembla pas apprécier car il accéléra la cadence avec un reniflement désagréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais chez le Poisson à lui apporter les informations pour ses propres gardes, deux explosions de cosmos se faisaient échos, celui de l'ancien Bélier et du Scorpion. Laissant en plan notre conversation, nous montions à la vitesse de la lumière rapidement rejoint par nos pairs et attendions anxieusement derrière les deux portes de marbres sculptées.

_- Il n'y a pas un moyen de rentrer Saga ?_

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers moi et Aphrodite me pinça le bras. Je soupirais en faisant un geste théâtral.

_- Un peu de pratique tout de même ! Saga tu as bien tué Shion une fois donc tu sais comment entrer là dedans sans passer par la grande porte. Et cessez de me regardez ainsi, vous avez envie d'un combat de 1000 jours et 1000 nuits._

J'avais été un peu grinçant et d'une froideur excessive mais bon si on n'allait pas faire le piquet devant la porte non plus. Et puis il s'agissait de Milo dedans, même si je ne pouvais l'avouer à voix haute.

_- Le tueur te remercie de ta remarque, pendant une minute j'ai failli oublier ce que j'ai fait. Suivez-moi._

Maintenant tout le monde me fusillait du regard, je n'en n'avais cure et haussa un sourcil moqueur face à leur réaction. Contournant le bâtiment, nous passons par une porte dérobée et nous rendons dans la salle des audiences par une dédale de couloir. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi c'était le gémeau qui avait pris la place de Shion, il était habitué aux labyrinthes, je ne m'y ferais jamais. En queue de peloton, comme d'habitude, je suivais la progression.

Une fois dans la pièce le spectacle étais saisissant, les deux chevaliers se battaient comme il se devait, attaques, contre-attaques, corps à corps. J'étais impressionné par la résistance de Milo, le Grand Pope avait bien des années d'entrainement de plus que lui et il lui tenait tête, mais commençait à perdre du terrain. Selon nos lois, nous ne devions pas intervenir, mais était-ce vraiment utile de les laisser se battre.

_- Camus, tu ne veux pas nous faire une couche de glace sur le sol_ – me dit Saga, me sortant de ma contemplation du combat.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Un peu de pratique tout de même, la glace ça glisse, s'ils glissent ils tombent et arrêterons de ce battre._

Poursuivait-il un sourire supérieur sur le visage faisant référence à mes frasques d'il y a quelques jours. Je ne l'avais pas volé celle-là. Je me contentais de pincer les lèvres, concentrer mon cosmos et du bout du doigt faisait progresser une couche de glace sur le marbre.

Bien entendu, déstabilisé par un élément inattendu ils finissaient à terre et ne se privèrent pas pour m'envoyer l'attaque qu'ils avaient au bout des lèvres. Parer une attaque c'était possible mais deux simultanées, tout chevalier d'or que j'étais, je ne pouvais rien faire. Le mur de glace érigé en guise de protection à été réduit à néant par le Stardust Révolution, j'encaissais l'onde de choc de celui-ci qui me faisait tout de même reculer et me pris l'aiguille écarlate de plein fouet. Je finissais ma course dans le mur du fond sous la force de l'impact et glissa lentement le long du mur, basculant face contre terre.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me redresser, ignorant les « camus ça va ? » de je ne savais qui. Je me relevai chancelant, détachant ma cape je faisais pression sur la piqûre du dard du scorpion. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. On a fait venir l'infirmier pour les deux combattant et moi, je repoussai l'homme et sortis la tête haute de la pièce avant de rentrer chez moi.

La vérité était que je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, mais j'avais à peine eu le temps d'ôter mon armure que je m'effondrais sur mon lit. A deux contre un, je n'avais aucune chance, j'étais tout simplement chanceux d'être en vie, mon seul regret étant de ne pas connaitre la suite des événements. Je verrais demain à l'entrainement.

* * *

J'étais d'une humeur exécrable, ça allait faire dix jours que j'étais cloué au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Depuis « l'incident » en fait, apparemment mon organisme n'avait pas supporté le venin du scorpion et tentais de l'éliminer alors que mon cosmos faisait barrage à mes anticorps.

Comme disait Shion, de mémoire de chevalier, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Les recherches allaient bon train dans les archives pour trouver quelque chose à faire puisque la médecine normale n'y parvenait pas. Allez donc comprendre pourquoi même sous morphine ma température corporelle ne descendait pas en dessous de 39,5°. Le Grand Pope avait fait revenir mon disciple pour qu'il baisse la température de mon temple car je ne devais sous aucun prétexte utiliser mon cosmos, et bien même ça, ça n'avait rien changé.

Le pauvre Hyoga nous en faisait une dépression, je l'avais congédié avec perte et fracas. Bon d'accord j'envoyais tout le monde paître ailleurs tellement j'étais en colère. Le seul que j'aurais souhaité voir étant celui qui ne venait pas, le scorpion lui-même.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Il y avait tout de même des moments de calme dans cette souffrance et cette chaleur. Des moments que je ne m'expliquais pas. Les tisanes d'Aphrodite semblaient me calmer, faire descendre la pression, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Un soir, l'envie de boire me réveilla et je surpris une conversation entre le poisson, l'ancien bélier et le scorpion, celui-là ne venait que quand je dormais.

_- Comment s'en sort-il ?_ – demanda le pope

_- Mes décoctions lui font de moins en moins d'effet. Ce n'est qu'un placebo ce que je lui donne, s'il s'habitue aux drogues, on va se retrouver devant un sérieux problème, c'est comme si s'on organisme était en attende d'autre chose, quoi j'avoue ne pas savoir._

_- Le venin du scorpion ?_

_- J'avoue ne pas savoir_

_- Milo ?_

_- Le venin du scorpion est un neurotoxique, il ne dure pas dans le corps. Le chevalier du Verseau est un homme en pleine santé, s'il avait du mourir cela se serait passé dans les premières 24 heures suivant la piqure, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler vous le savez tous. De mémoire de scorpion, jamais ça ne s'est produit. J'ai lu et relu toutes les archives de ma maison, interrogés d'anciens apprentis. Mon Maître n'a pas de solution non plus. Nul ne sait, je ne peux vous aider._

_- Il est peut être en manque du venin Milo_

_- PARDON ?_

_- Moins fort tu vas le réveillé Milo ! _– tonna le pope d'une voix forte qui aurait réveillé les morts –_ et Aphrodite cesses tes remarques graveleuses, elles ne nous aident en rien._

_- Ah mais ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air – _argumenta le gardien du douzième temple _– ne vous en déplaise mais personne n'a remarqué qu'il avait le sommeil plus calme quand Milo était à côté de lui ? Ah, voilà, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, vous verriez vos têtes, Shion, sauf votre respect du à votre rang, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les sentiments que Camus porte à Milo, alors si ça peut le tirer d'affaires, Milo n'a qu'à coucher avec lui, ça sera déjà ça de fait et peut être que ça portera ses fruits._

_- J'avoue ne pas comprendre ton raisonnement, mais il est vrai que Camus s'apaise en présence de Milo… alors…_

_- PARDON ? Je vous ferais signalez que ledit Milo il est à côté de vous et qu'il est hors de question pour lui de coucher avec qui que ce soit. JE NE COUCHERAIS PAS AVEC CAMUS !_ – hurla le scorpion.

Allez comprendre pourquoi, cette dernière phrase m'attira un gémissement de douleur que je ne pu étouffer, une dague s'était glissée dans mon cœur, tournant et retournant sur elle-même pour en agrandir la plaie. Je savais déjà que je n'étais pas homme à lui plaire, mais je gardais espoir. Il fallait voir la réalité en face, je ne plaisais pas au scorpion, pire l'idée même qu'il puisse me touché le révulsait. La fièvre montait de nouveau et dans un accès de rage, j'entrepris de m'enterrer sous mon draps, pas très logique quand on meurt de chaud (bien que j'aurais voulu mourir tout court) mais à ce niveau là, il n'y avait plus de logique et d'un brusque mouvement d'humeur, j'enflamma mon cosmos, bien que cela me soit interdit afin de faire descendre la température de la pièce à des degrés négatifs. Bien que cela réussi, cela m'épuisa et l'inconscience m'emporta.

* * *

J'eu l'impression de dormir des heures et des heures tant mon corps était lourd, ma bouche pâteuse, malheureusement je n'étais pas reposé. J'entrepris d'ouvrir un œil et me retrouva face au visage furieux de mon supérieur hiérarchique.

Quand il avait ce visage là, il fallait se faire tout petit. Il était connu pour sa douceur et sa diplomatie mais quand la bête à corne était furieuse, rien ne repoussais sur son passage. Mon postérieur se souvenait encore de la tanné qu'il avait prit suite à une bêtise de l'enfant que j'étais, j'avais à peine 5 ans de cela. Je m'étais alors jurer de ne plus mettre le bélier en colère. J'avais 20 ans de plus et instinctivement, je posais mes mains sur mon fessier pour le mettre à l'abri, c'était ridicule, il ne me donnera pas la fessée, je n'étais suis plus un gamin. Quoique au regard meurtrier qu'il me lança, j'en étais peut être encore un… si j'allais chercher la cuillère en bois moi-même, peut être sera-t-il moins fâché.

_- N'essaie même pas de bouger de ce lit Camus du Verseau._

Je stoppais tout mouvement, il fallait dire aussi qu'essayer de bouger d'un lit, les mains sur ses fesses, ça n'était d'un pas très efficace et de deux pas très discret.

_- Que les choses soient claires entre toi et moi, utilise encore une fois ton cosmos, une seule petite fois, et n'en déplaise à Athéna je te donnerais la leçon de ta vie, de ta mort et même le prochain Chevalier du Verseau s'en rappellera._

Le pire c'est qu'il avait dit ça sur un ton calme et doucereux, je suis un chevalier, je ne crains pas la mort, ni mes compatriotes, mais le Grand Pope oui, là tout de suite, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de fondre en larme. Ses prunelles violettes jetaient des éclairs, son regard dériva et il comprit ma position, je voulais me recroquevillé mais j'étais tétanisé de peur, rendu vulnérable par mon état je suppose. Il continua donc sur ce ton aigre-doux en sourire qui ne me disais rien qui vaille plaquer sur ses lèvres.

_- 5 jours, voilà 5 jours que tu étais inconscient. Tu n'imagines pas dans l'état ou se trouve tes frères d'armes, tous plus inquiet les uns que les autres. Ton éclat, si on peut l'appelé ça comme ça, n'était justifié en rien, tu as entendu des propos qui ce te concernait certes, mais dont tu n'avais pas à avoir connaissance._  
_Si je suis prêt à toléré la transgression de quelques règles, notamment les relations entre chevalier, de même caste ou non parce que nous n'en restons pas moins des hommes avec des besoins à assouvir, je ne tolérerais en aucun cas que cela engendre des actes puérils et inconscient._  
_Les ordres étaient clairs chevalier du Verseau, en aucun cas tu ne devais utiliser ton cosmos pour quelque raison que ce soit. Tu as désobéi, tu va donc être puni._

Le chevalier du scorpion s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, il se sent responsable de ton acte, en plus du fait de ton état depuis que tu as reçu son attaque de plein fouet. Je lui dirai de venir soigner ton arrière train une fois que tu auras reçu ta correction, comme cela il s'assurera de ton retour parmi les vivants.

Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur, j'avais voulu protester mais aucun son de sortait de ma bouche, il n'allait quand même pas..., je sentis mon masque de froideur et d'impassibilité fondre comme neige au soleil, mes mains se crispant un peu plus sur mes fesses. J'avais l'impression de faire un bon de 20 ans en arrière.

_- A réaction puérile, punition enfantine. _– me disait-il le visage grave, comme la première fois, j'avais l'impression que ça ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que ça mais que cela s'avérait nécessaire –_ je veux que tu sois à plat ventre les mains au dessus de ta tête quand je serais revenu, sinon je n'en serais que plus fâché._

Je me retournais sur le ventre, entrainant dans mon sillage le drap laissant l'air chaud et épais grec caresser mon corps nu. Mes mains toujours en place, je ne pouvais les enlever, dernier rempart face à l'inévitable, enfant je n'avais pu le faire, c'était l'atlante qui l'avait fait pour moi, je ne suis pas sure qu'il le refasse aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le petit être fragile que j'étais.

La porte se referma et je pressais un peu plus mes mains.

_- Tes mains Camus_

Je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement pas. Le premier coup fusa pourtant, touchant le bout de mes doigts, atteignant aussi leur cible.

_- Tes mains Camus _– cette fois si, le ton c'était encore durci – _J'ai prévu de te donner 10 coups, j'en rajouterais 5 supplémentaires à chaque coup porté si tes mains sont toujours là. Ne me fait pas croire qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna à peur d'une malheureuse cuillère en bois._

Son ton était acide et moqueur, il avait fait mouche en titillant ma fierté de chevalier. J'étais peut être issu des glaces mais n'en restait pas moins pourvu de sentiment dont la fierté. Dans un sursaut, je mis mes mains sur ma tête, croisant mes doigts afin qu'elles ne bougent pas. Shion ne dis rien, mon corps était tendu à l'approche du prochain coup mais rien de viens. Inconsciemment mes muscles se relâchèrent, bien mal m'en pris, mon bourreau n'attendais que cela, pensez donc, vu le nombre d'élève qui étaient passé entre ces mains.

Le premier coup fusa, le second, le troisième… pause… le quatrième, premier gémissement, pathétique certes mais plus que les coups, c'était l'humiliation que cela me faisait ressentir, être puni de la sorte comme un sale gamin. Il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que les cachots, la privation de nourriture, l'exclusion ne me ferait rien, mais ça. Par sursaut de fierté, à l'âge de 5 ans, je n'avais rien dis à mon Maître, bien qu'il sache la vérité par le Grand Pope, je me taisais et continuais mon entrainement, affichant à la collectivité, une indifférence face à ce que j'avais subi, mais serrant fort mon petit draps dans mon lit d'apprentis, tant j'avais mal. Orgueil mal placé.

_- Camus ta main, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis._

Ô déesse, je n'avais même pas conscience de l'avoir remise là. Et cela repris, cinquième, sixième… une nouvelle pause, je retenais mes larmes, elles ne couleraient pas. Septième, huitième… nouveau gémissement, neuvième, dixième, encore un gémissement de douleur… j'allais me relevé quand un nouveau coup plus fort cette fois fusa.

_- Les consignes sont ce qu'elles sont Camus, je ne suis pas homme à revenir dessus._

Après les 4 frappes supplémentaires, mon corps entier tremblait, de honte, de douleur, mes larmes que je n'avais pas eu conscience de laisser couler mouillaient mon oreiller. Encore une fois elles étaient sorties sans ma permission. Lors de mon enfance, le Pope m'avait laissé les essuyer avant de me faire sortir de la salle.

J'entendis la cuillère posée sur le meuble bas contre le mur, mais la porte de ma chambre ne s'ouvrait pas. Une fois encore, le Pope faisait preuve de clémence envers moi et ne me faisait pas rencontrer un de mes frères dans un état que je ne souhaitais nullement.

Prenant sur moi, je me calmai, m'essuyai avec un mouchoir posé sur ma table de chevet puis enfonça ma tête dans l'oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit, puis le scorpion remplaça le pope dans ma chambre.

Sans un mot, ni aucune demande d'explication, il commença les soins. Je me crispais au contact du coton et du désinfectant sur la surface irritée de ma peau.

Le silence n'était l'apanage du Greg, il le supportait difficilement. Pour preuve, il ne tarda pas à parler.

_- Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais aimé faire connaissance avec ton fessier d'une tout autre manière._

J'ai eu un reniflement méprisant face à cette remarque tout autant mensongère qu'inutile. Je me souvenais encore d'une certaine phrase qu'il avait dit quelques jours auparavant.

Il utilisa une méthode retorse pour me faire retourner afin de le regarder en appuyant fortement avec le coton sur une partie particulièrement sensible. Je le redressais à moitié, me retournant en feulant comme un chat mouillé, plongeant dans un regard empli de fureur, décidément ce n'était pas ma journée, je n'aurais pas été contre retourner à l'inconscience. Un scorpion en colère était tout aussi impressionnant que magnifique, débordant de virilité et de sensualité.

_- Ne t'en déplaise Camus du Verseau mais je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un par nécessité et cela n'est pas prêt d'arrivé. Quand je le fais c'est parce que j'en ai envie et que mon ou ma partenaire en face le désire aussi. Tu pense le vouloir mais tu le pense pour de mauvaise raisons, tu crois m'aimer mais tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait ou pu faire, ce que se retour à la vie m'a fait._

Il termina cette dernière phrase sur un ton plus dur et une colère feutré rentré contre les dieux ou lui-même. Il me força à me remettre à plat ventre afin de finir ses soins. La balle était dans mon camp, bien que ça ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, je me devais de lui montrer que j'en savais plus que je ne le laissais entendre.

_- Les macarons à la violette._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu aimes les macarons à la violette, tu nourris le chat d'Aioria parce qu'il ne le fait jamais, tu astiques ton armure après chaque entrainement et quand la vue des étoiles le permet sur monte sur le toit de ton temple pour observer la constellation qui est tienne, le dard du scorpion apparaissant sur ton index quand tu aperçois Antares, dard que tu as aussi l'habitude de sortir et de mâchouillé quand tu réfléchis ou que tu es inquiet. _

J'avais fini mon plaidoyer, il était maigre, j'aurai pu parler pendant des heures mais à quoi cela aurait t'il pu servir. Je ne sentais plus ses mains, j'avais du le toucher, tout du moins l'espérai-je.

Il termina rapidement, reposant le drap sur moi, rangeant le nécessaire et déposant un baiser sur mon épaule.

_- Joli tatouage. _– dit-il avant de s'en aller. Ô déesse, je l'avais oublié, je devenais rouge pivoine, m'enfonçant davantage dans mon oreiller si c'était possible.

* * *

Les jours passant, les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. Tout le monde y mettais du siens. Étonnamment, la solution vient de l'ancien Maître du scorpion, pour lui le corps réagissait et le cosmos parce que l'attaque n'était pas complète, elle lui était tombée dessus, il fallait donc recommencer depuis le début, espérant bien sur que ce dernier soit capable d'encaisser les coups et de se relever. Dans le cas contraire il mourrait, ce qui était aussi en train de se passer s'ils ne faisaient rien.

Son corps réclamant certainement l'absolution de sa traitrise envers Athéna et de son allégeance à Hadès, certainement une rémanence de son passage dans les limbes avant son retour corporel sur terre.

Le gardien du 8ième temple n'en menait pas large, il avait vu le français sous un jour nouveau, il avait noté des détails que personnes ne connaissaient, s'il avait un jour décrété la chasse au verseau ouverte, il était incontestablement aussi chasseur que proie. Il s'était même décidé peu après cette étrange révélation à donné une chance au gardien du 11ème, mais si maintenant il devait le tuer…

Bien évidemment se fut Shion qui se chargea de m'expliquer la conclusion à laquelle ils en étaient arrivés. Dans un sens cela se tenait. J'acceptais donc cela d'un mouvement de tête. Je préférais mourir sous les coups d'un chevalier que de m'éteindre comme une loque dans mon lit.

Sortant tant bien que mal de ce lit, je me demandais bien comment j'allais pouvoir faire face à une attaque de plein fouet, si sortir d'un martelât me mettais à mal. Nous étions en milieu de mâtiné et je signifiais à l'Atlante que je serais à 14 heures aux Arènes pour mon jugement. Il argumenta bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire aussi vite, que je pouvais attendre encore un peu. Ce à quoi je répliquai :

_ - Je ne suis pas homme à reculer devant l'épreuve. Soit ça passe et vous aviez raison, soit ça casse et Hyoga est tout à fait en mesure de prendre ma place. Pour ce qu'il en est du chevalier du Scorpion, je suis navré de lui imposer cela, mais moi pas plus que vous n'ai demandé à revenir ici, c'est un choix que l'on m'a imposé. C'est triste à dire mais le fait est que je ne serais pas plus malheureux que cela à retourner souffrir dans les enfers d'Hadès, au moins là-bas je savais pourquoi j'y étais._

Rien de plus n'avait été dit. Il était sorti, prévenant les autres. Ce fut une épreuve de mettre mon armure, elle me semblait étrangement lourde, elle sentait que j'étais faible et l'armure du Verseau n'a jamais aimé les faibles. Bien que répondant toujours à l'appel de mon cosmos, je sentais qu'elle aussi m'en voulait d'avoir revêtis un surplis d'Hadès à l'identique de ce qu'elle était. Bien que m'accompagnant dans la mort au mur des Lamentations, elle n'approuvait toujours pas cette trahison. Tout du moins c'est l'impression que j'en avais. Elle ne m'aidait donc pas non plus dans l'état ou j'étais. Elle assurait juste la protection physique de son porteur. Point barre.

Descendant les marches, je fus surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit, ni voir aucune personne. Il régnait un silence de mort. Aux Arènes, je fus tout autant troublé de ne voir que deux personnes, le Grand Pope dans son habit officiel de représentant d'Athéna, debout en haut des gradins et le scorpion au centre, concentré et mâchouillant son index. Cela me fit sourire.

Sourire qu'il capta, mais le siens en réponse était bien pale et triste. Une fois à sa hauteur, nous échangeons un regard qui en dit long sur le poids qui pesait sur nos épaules.

_- Je serais ton bourreau certes, mais seul le Grand Pope sera témoin de cela. Il m'a accordé cette requête, alors pour l'exécution en grande pompe il faudra repasser plus tard._

Il essayait l'humour, mais même lui n'y croyait pas.

_- Tu m'enterres bien vite chevalier, je suis plus résistant qu'il n'y parait._

Je me plaçais donc un peu en retrait attendant les premiers coups. Dès la première salve mon armure me quitta, je du donc encaisser le choc ou plutôt me retrouver plus de 15 mètres plus loin, m'écrasant comme un sac à patate contre le sol. En plus des piqures du scorpion, j'étais certains d'y laisser quelques côtes et une ou deux cervicales. J'avais tout à coup, beaucoup plus de respect envers Kanon.

Je ne sais comment exactement mais je me relevai prêt à recevoir de nouveau. Une fois encore, je fus projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ma tête était douloureuse. Ma vue se brouillait et mon corps se faisait lourd. Je voyais mon armure dorée au loin, qui attendait elle aussi de voir si j'allais m'en sortir et ainsi être digne de sa protection ou non.

Me remettre sur pied fut cette fois une épreuve ou je dus monopoliser toute ma volonté. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, pour la dernière attaque du Grec, je ne trouvais plus la force de me lever. Je m'excusais auprès d'Athéna pour tout ce que j'avais fait de mal et le fait que j'abandonnais.

Cette vie était trop difficile, j'avais vu trop de choses, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, je n'en pouvais plus, j'abandonnais. Je lui adressais une dernière requête, celle d'épargner toute souffrance au scorpion.

Je ne sus si ma requête fut entendue ou même accordée, une lumière blanche me happait à travers un autre monde… silencieux… aseptisé…

* * *

En espérant que ce petit texte vous ai plut.


End file.
